


Relaxation and Star Wars

by KarateSven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Its my otp + star wars okay, but im not, i would say im ashamed, this is self indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateSven/pseuds/KarateSven
Summary: Simon and Isabelle go watch Star Wars because i'm a sap but you're reading this fic so that means that you are too.





	Relaxation and Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties with this, because in the show shadowhunters are hip and use technology but in the books they're more old-school and don't get mundane pop culture references so I brought a little of that here. I hope you like it.

“Alec-”

“Izzy I’m not going to change my mind.” Alec said without looking up; he was looking through half a dozen reports on the failed attempt to transfer Valentine to Idris, cataloging and sending out new orders to the New York Conclave directly from Alicante. “Seriously, just take a break.”

“I’m a shadowhunter Alec, I don’t take breaks.” Isabelle said annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. Ever since she and Jace failed to bring Valentine to Idris, the Clave had been furious and every other shadowhunter had been restless and on edge, Isabelle included.

“Well, I’m telling you to take one now. In fact-” he stood up then, buttoning his jacket as he rounded his desk, “I’m _ordering_ you to take a break.”

“Excuse me?” Isabelle said incredulously.

“You heard me.” Alec said crossing his arms, mimicking her position in front of him. “I want you to take the night off. No hunting or patrol for the rest of the day.”

Isabelle’s arms fell to her side as she stared at her brother with her mouth hanging open. Ever since the mission with Valentine failed she had been out on patrol every night, sometimes with Jace sometimes alone, and spent hours upon hours hunting demons to blow off steam. The arrangement worked for her: she could release all her pent-up frustration by killing demons and no one, especially not Jace, would look at her in disappointment. The fact that Valentine had somehow gotten away, under her watch no less, was a massive blow to her pride as a shadowhunter and put her capability into question.

And there was nothing that Isabelle hated more than having her skills questioned.

“Alec I’m fine.” She snapped, “I just need to work harder so any of my future missions don’t end up like the last one.” Alec’s cobalt eyes softened at that, his posture relaxing slightly as he regarded Isabelle with the quiet kind of affection he was known for. 

“I know that you’re beating yourself up over what happened but that wasn’t on you.” He said, brushing his thumb over her knuckles softly. “You couldn’t have known that Duncan would betray us.”

“No, it is on me. I should’ve stayed behind with Valentine-”

“Izzy.” Alecs voice was gentle but firm as he gripped her hand tighter. “You work just as hard as any shadowhunter here. Sometimes even harder. So, for once, take some time for yourself alright?”

But she didn’t want to take a break. She felt an itch deep in her bones, to wander the streets of New York, to hunt. She wanted desperately to feel the throb of her necklace once she came close to a demon, to feel the tautness of her whip in her hands, to feel the sting of demon ichor as it splashed onto her forearms. 

But Alec was looking at her with worry, his blue eyes were imploring and concerned and the last thing Isabelle wanted to do was worry Alec when he already had enough on his plate. 

“Fine. I’ll take tonight off.” She whispered, letting her other arm drop from her chest. Alec gave her a relieved smile and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Good.” 

Isabelle gave him a tight smile in return and turned to go but not before Alec stopped her again.

“Isabelle?” She turned towards him and his grin was a bit more mischievous than before, “please try to have some fun.”

“Of course, I’ll have fun Alec,” she said rolling her eyes, “I’m a master at having fun.”

~

Isabelle was not having fun.

Usually by this time she would be spending time in the lab analyzing samples or filling out reports but instead she found herself alone, moping on a Central Park bench.

Isabelle had picked up some lunch in Midtown and then spent a good hour walking around the park “enjoying” New York City nature. Which usually consisted of sad trees, horse drawn carriages, and the occasional rat. She had thought about stopping at a bar, Hunter’s Moon in particular, but it was only 4pm and, frankly, no one interesting went to bars before 9. 

She wanted to go back to the Institute and spend hours in the training room with Jace and Clary or study demon biology back at the lab but Alec had told her to stay out of the Institute for the day. She desperately wanted to just ignore him and keep going on late night hunts but she knew that they were taking a toll on her, especially after the mess with Raphael. Yeah, a break was good for her. A break was what she needed.

She just wished that taking time for herself wasn’t so goddamn boring.

“Mind if I sit?” Someone asked to her left. Isabelle turned to find Simon smiling lightly, his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

“By all means,” she said, patting the seat next to her on the bench. 

The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while, just taking in the scenery. Isabelle liked Simon; he was sweet and understanding, and never expected anything from her or wanted her to be anything other than herself. He was easy to be around, and Isabelle appreciated that about him.

“So, what’s a badass shadowhunter doing wandering around the Park?” Simon asked, his head cocked to the side in question. 

“I was supposed to go on patrol tonight but Alec benched me,” she said sullenly, cradling her face in her hand. “So, I have the day off.”

“You don’t sound excited about that.” Simon chuckled, “I think you’re the first person I’ve met who’s not happy about a day off.”

“That’s because Alec is overreacting and has gone into annoying-overprotective-big-brother mode.” Isabelle dropped her hand and turned towards Simon fully on the bench, meeting his brown eyes fully. “Now tell me, why are you wandering around the Park?”

“Ah- well I was just… trying to clear my head I guess.” He said shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant. “The breakup with Clary happened so recently- I guess I’m still reeling from it ya know?”

Isabelle nodded in understanding; Simon and Clary had only just broken up a few days ago, and both of them had been acting different around each other ever since. Their interactions were stilted at best and practically nonexistent at worst. It was painful to watch. 

“Yeah I get it.” She said sitting back, “break-ups suck.”

“Especially when they're your first love.” Simon laughed humorlessly at that, then slumped against the bench. “Also, Maia and I were supposed to hang out today but she had to cancel because of pack business.” Simon sighed and pulled out two movie tickets, and gazed at them gloomily, as if they would disappear the longer he stared at them. “Now I don’t have anyone to go with me to the movies.”

“You guys were going to see a movie tonight?”

“No _movies_.” Simon corrected, still staring at the tickets. “The Loews theater on 34th is marathoning episodes four, five, and six of _Star Wars_ and no one else wants to go with me.” 

“What’s _Star Wars_?” Isabelle asked curiously, “is that the one where Chris Pine is the captain of the ship that looks like a DVD?”

Simon gasped and looked at Isabelle in horror, his brown eyes widening in shock and indignation. Isabelle regretted not pulling her phone out in time to take a picture of his face.

“Isabelle, that’s _Star Trek_ ,” he said, shaking his head. “They’re so different from each other how could- how could you get them mixed up!?”

“Because they both have the word ‘star’ in the title.” She said simply, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. “Besides, I’ve never seen either of them.”

Isabelle thought that was a fairly mundane statement to make, after all, what was so important about _Star Wars_? Then Simon sputtered indignantly and faced her head on, his expression suddenly intense.

“ _Star Wars_ is a cinematic masterpiece!” He said pointing directly at her and Isabelle tried not to laugh at his antics. “It’s paved the way for dozens of science fiction stories in TV and film and _how have you not seen it_?!”

“I don’t know- it’s never been that big a deal to me.” She said shrugging. This, admittedly, was the wrong thing to say because Simon gasped in horror and clutched at his chest dramatically. Leave it to a nerdy boy to have a reaction this ridiculous. “Is it good? _Star Wars _I mean.”__

__“ _Of course, it is_!” Simon babbled, “I wouldn’t rave as much about it if it wasn’t good!” He sighed dramatically then, leaning heavily against the metal bench. _ _

__“Then I promise I’ll watch it sometime.” She said, patting his arm amicably, but Simon wasn’t having it._ _

__“No way. Not ‘sometime,’ you’re seeing it today.” He said, then he flailed around in a panic when he saw her eyes widen. “I mean if you want too of course, I’m not gonna force you to watch a bunch of movies you don’t want to see, though I don’t think I could force you to do anything-”_ _

__“No, you really couldn’t.” Isabelle stated, interrupting him in the middle of his babbling as she rose to her feet, “but seeing as I have an unusual amount of free time today, I don’t see why not.”_ _

__Simon was on his feet in an instant, a bright smile replacing his earlier distress and Isabelle felt her heart skip a beat. He pointed towards the nearest subway station, practically vibrating with excitement as he lead the way underground._ _

__“Trust me Isabelle,” he said “you’re gonna love these movies.”_ _

__

____

~

Isabelle hadn’t expected to see this many people at a movie theater on a Wednesday night. She also hadn’t expected anyone to come in full costume but she guessed that it was all part of the Star Wars experience. Whatever that meant.

“I feel like I’m underdressed.” She joked, as she motioned towards a couple dressed as Chewbacca and Han Solo.

“Wearing cosplay isn’t mandatory, people just like doing it for fun.” Simon said, handing the usher the tickets. “Besides I think you look great.” 

Isabelle grinned at him, and looped her arm through his as he led them to the refreshment counter. Isabelle ended up buying an armful of food while Simon practically bounded his way into the theater beside her.

“You’re not hungry now are you?” Isabelle asked quietly as they found their seats. 

Simon sat down beside her, leaning back in the cheaply upholstered seats. “I brought a bag of O- just in case.” He whispered conspiratorially as he patted the right side of his denim jacket.

Isabelle grinned at him and sat back in her chair, ready for whatever it was George Lucas was going to throw at her.

~

“These aren’t the droids you’re looking for.” Obi-Wan says, waving his hand onscreen.

“So that’s where that joke came from.” Isabelle mutters faintly, understanding coloring her tone. 

“Just wait, it gets even better,” Simon says quietly in her ear. Isabelle grins at him as she puts a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

~

Throughout the course of episode four Simon spent more time watching Isabelle rather than watch the movie itself. Initially, he’d thought she wouldn’t be that interested in the movies once she got into them, but now that they were done with the first movie and onto episode five, he found that Isabelle was completely engrossed.

She had finished half of her popcorn out of pure stress from the last episode, called Moff Tarkin “an evil piece of untoasted bread,” and quietly declared that Princess Leia was her new hero. Simon was silently thrilled that she was enjoying herself so much; not many people would sit down and marathon _Star Wars_ with him, even Clary only allowed it on special occasions. But Isabelle was so invested in the story that it made him remember why he loved the movies so much in the first place. 

Then John Williams famous arrangement started blaring again and Simon sat back and enjoyed the show.

~

“Luke and Leia are siblings?!” Isabelle hissed incredulously, her eyes wide on the screen. Then she said, “oh my god Jace and Clary copied the plot of _Star Wars_.”

Simon couldn’t help himself, he started laughing.

~

“Luke.” Darth Vader hissed, his low voice captivating the entire audience. “I am your father.”

Isabelle gasped, her mouth dropping open, as Luke screamed dramatically and threw himself off the bridge.

Simon quietly whipped out his phone and took a picture of her shocked face.

~

Between the shifting from episode five to episode six, Isabelle talked animatedly about the events of the previous episode.

“I can’t believe he’s his _father_.” She said motioning to the screen with her nearly empty popcorn bucket. “And poor Han! Is he gonna be okay?”

“I guess you’ll have to keep watching.” Simon said shrugging.

Isabelle glared at him and opened her mouth, probably to tell him off, but then the lights went dark again and she turned her full attention to the screen.

~

“I am a jedi,” Luke says, throwing the lightsaber away. “Like my father before me.”

Simon turns to find Isabelle grinning widely at the screen, her eyes shimmering faintly in the light. Simon nudges her shoulder playfully and she huffs at him before turning away in favor of watching the Emperor attack Vader and Luke in a murderous rage.

~

Isabelle cheers with the rest of the crowd when the force ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin appear onscreen and watch over the Skywalker twins and the victorious Rebel Alliance. And as they walked out of the theater he was excited to listen to Isabelle talk about the movies. 

“And the way Leia choked Jabba the Hutt with the chains he used to enslave her?” Isabelle clutched her heart dramatically, “Ugh- that was amazing.”

“You should see Leia in the new movie,” Simon said, walking down the stairs beside Isabelle to the subway. “She becomes a General.”

“There are more movies?” Isabelle said incredulously, her eyes shining with excitement. 

“Oh yeah,” Simon stated, watching as the B rain passed by. “There are seven movies in total.”

“Seven?!” Isabelle was smiling full on now, her grin lighting up her face. “You have to show them to me Simon, I have to see them.”

“I definitely will.” He said just as the M train screeched to a stop on the platform. “Once you have another day-off we’ll marathon the other movies, I promise.”

“I hope you know I’m gonna hold you to that promise Simon Lewis.” Isabelle said stepping onto the train. 

Simon smiled as he joined her, hearing the doors hiss shut behind him. “I wouldn’t have it any of other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I changed the title of the fic because it sounded waaaaay too suggestive for the G-rated fic that it is. 
> 
> Also I added in the most iconic moments in Star Wars just because I thought Isabelle's reaction to them would be really funny. If I got some facts wrong pls dont hate me i'm just a simple girl.


End file.
